Dobu and Fumetsu Fix A Block In The Sewers 7-8-15
'Participants' Geikami Dobu Kaguya Fumetsu 'Title: Geikami and Kaguya Fix A Block In The Sewers 7-8-15' demickk12: ' -Light rays came in through Dobu’s apartment window. The rays hitting his eyes as it immediately woke him. He yawned as he stretched, cracks could be heard all over the room as they we’re emitted from all parts of his body. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat on the edge of his bed, he look at his feet as he pushed himself forward landing on wooden floor. As his foot pressed against, noises we’re made as he took each step. A knock was heard on his door as he walked towards it. He slowly walked over, his right hand making a firm grip on the door handle as he opened it. A cool breeze of air passing through as it with through his wavey hair. The strands of hair that covered his eyes now being pushed back as his amber eyes we’re noticeable. When he opened it he looked down to his feet as he saw an envelope on the floor. He turned left and right as he looked to see who sent/ dropped the envelope off. When he had turned to the left he saw a quick glimpse of the persons back, they also happened to have the Jounin flak vest. Dobu suspected that it was probably the same Genin that had dropped off his mission the other day. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it was another one. He opened the slip as his amber eyes scanned the paper. The text read that he would be doing a mission called “Fix A Block In The Sewers.” It stated that he would be removing rubbish from a blockage, but that was not all. He was quiet surprised when he came across a text that stated that this time he would not be going solo. But instead having the help of another to resolve the problem immediately. A soft sigh was emitted from his mouth. Although Dobu didn’t like the fact of working with others he knew that if that was to be asked of him it would probably be best to follow what he was told. He nodded to himself as he folded the slip with the mission inside as he slide it into the pocket of his hoodie. After this he made his way down stairs, past the threshold as he entered the main streets of Ame. After this he jumped on a single rooftop as he tried to pinpoint and locate the source of the blockage.- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -A figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. That figure was Kaguya Fumetsu, pure white hair flowing back from the wind like smoke while his bangs were covering most of his face along with the mask, including his clear turquoise pearls. He looked up at the sky as raindrops gently fell on his mask and hair. His outfit for today was a black mask over his mouth, nose, cheeks and a bit of his neck, something new but he figured that he shouldn't leave his face exposed to possible enemies. On his body he had a grey t-shirt with his arm band on his left arm. For a 14 years old boy he had muscular arms yet they were thin like the rest of his body, he had a slim figure but he was a solid boy. The exposure of his arms could show that his skin was a bit pale yet he had some scratches on them. He had black baggy pants and black sneakers. He thought about what happened a minute or two ago, he was training on his rooftop and a hawk came from above, dropping a small scroll next to him saying that he had to do a mission with someone else in the sewers. "Well It's not the action I expected..." he thought to himself mid air. While he was searching for the destination he passed by another genin, avoiding him and landing next to him.- "Are you lost?..." -he said to the other while looking into the distance...- demickk12: -Dobu stopped as he though he hear a voice. He turned around as he saw a male standing before him. His hair the color of snow, his eyes a light green. He looked over the male as he noticed his solid built structure, his outfit consisting of a black mask over his mouth. On his body he had a grey t-shirt with his arm band on his left arm. He had black baggy pants and black sneakers. He noticed the slightly muscular arms of the male, and his pale skin. He starred into the males eyes with his amber eyes, the wind blowing through his wavey hair as he stood, placing both his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he parted his lips. “…I’m not lost…just trying to pinpoint a blockage in the sewers…so I can complete my mission…” After responding to the males comment he made a slight yawn for he was still slightly tired. He rotated his neck as cracks we’re heard as he turned away from the male, his back now to him. He parted his lips once more as he commented to the male. “…So what are you doing….I noticed that you seem to being going in the samw direction as I’m going…” His lips pressed together as he awaited for the response from the white hair male.- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -His eyes looked towards the ground for a moment as he thought. He studied the other male for a bit and thought about the mission he had to do and how it said there was another person to help him.- "I'd say we're both going to the same place... sewers to fix a block... We're doing it together so let's go..." -After he was done talking he jumped over the person other genin onto a platform and then back on a rooftop, finding the entrance to the sewers and jumping down on the streets. He walked casually inside and looked around looking for what he needed to fix. He noticed that the smell wasn't really the best thing at these sewers, neither the looks of them. At the entrance he picked up two plastic bags, assuming that those were the ones that people normally use when cleaning up the place. He would look for the problem and finally see it, a big wall of rubbish blocking a drainage. -"Well... here we are..." -he said assuming the other genin was behind him.- demickk12: - Dobu continued to stare at the male as he heard him make the comment of both of them possibly being the persons that we’re stated in each others mission. The second he heard the male mention the fact that he was going to the sewers he knew automatically that that was the person that was mentioned within the slip. He watched the actions of the male as he jumped over him, as he landed on a rooftop, finding the entrance to the sewers. He watched as he jumped down to the streets walking casually into the entrance. Dobu performed the same actions such as jumping on a rooftop and then jumping off, as he landed on the streets. After this he followed behind the other Genin as he walked in to the entrance casually as well. After this he watched as the male picked up two plastic bags. Two more black bags laid beside we’re the other two once we’re. He picked them up as he heard the male make the comment of beginning the mission. He didn’t utter a single word as he began tried to ignore the horrible smell of the sewers. He approached the wall as he began to rid the drain of the blockage of which the rubbish had caused. He began to pick up the rubbish, his nose turned as it had to deal with the horrible stench of which had been emitted from the sewer. As he continued to rid the drain of the rubbish he heard a noise. It sounded like a noise coming from some type of baby animal of some type. He ignored it as he continued to focus back on the task at hand which was to rid the drain of the sewage. As he did so he heard the noise again, but he ignored once more, continuing to his job as the knows seem to be even louder this time. pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He watched as the the other began to clean up the place. Fumetsu didn't waste time and did the same, making the blockage smaller and smaller as he picked up rubbish and placed it in the bags. It was true that he had strong senses of smell, sight, touch, taste and hearing, being almost perfect in all of them due to him being focused on what he was doing most of the time but the sewers didn't affect him since he also knew when to ignore the uncomfortable stuff like pain, stink, bad taste and other thing. He heard a bunch of rats under the rubbish on his part and after cleaning it he noticed a bunch of rats in a rat nest along with a baby one outside the next. He picked the rat up, holding its tail between his ring finger and his thumb as he left the rest of its body to dangle. He moved behind the other genin and held the rat getting it closer to him. After seeing that Dobu ignored the baby rat completely, he extended his arm past Dobu's shoulder, moving the rat in front of his face, before bending his wrist to point at the rat nest with the middle finger and index finger, saying in a soft and calm tone after he pointed:- "What do we do with that?..." demickk12: -As Dobu finished cleaning his part of the rubbish he noticed that his partner had already completed his share of the rubbish. He watched the actions of the male as he noticed him walk off, he realized that the unknown noise had probably bugged him. Dobu had planned to check out what the noise was after he had ridded the drain of the rubbish. But it had been clear that his partner obviously beat him to it. Dobu left the bag we’re the rubbish had been. He followed behind the Genin as he saw him come across the nest, he watched as the male slowly approached the rats nest, and pick up a single baby rat as he held it in his hand. He seemed completely uninterested as he starred at the rats nest. He watched as the Genin walked behind him moved behind him to be exact and held the rat as the rat got closer to Dobu’s face. After seeing that Dobu ignored the baby rat completely, he extended his arm past Dobu's shoulder, moving the rat in front of his face, before bending his wrist to point at the rat nest with the middle finger and index finger, saying in a soft and calm tone after he pointed:- "What do we do with that?..."After hearing the comment from the other Genin Dobu slid his hand into his pockets as he pulled out a single paper shuriken. A four star shuriken to be exact. He held it firmly in between his right index and middle finger as he poured his chakra in it in a split second, hardening and sharpening it, so it can be used as a shuriken. Its sharpness is equal to that of a shuriken made of metal. After doing so as he quickly launched the shuriken towards baby rat’s skin, the shuriken easily piercing the rat’s layers of skin and easily cutting the bone as it went through the other side. Its head hit the cement ground as it rolled, after this Dobu pulled out four more shurikens and slaughtered the other without remorse as he turned away towards the male. His back facing the male as he parted his lips to speak “…Throw them with the rubbish…that’s we’re they belong anyway…and then let’s throw this rubbish out and turn the mission in.” When he spoke he spoke coldly and harsh, although that is how he normally spoke. After making this comment his lips pressed against other as he placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked back to retrieve his filled trash bag of rubbish.- pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He dropped what was left of the baby rat and moved away from Dobu, watching him slaughter the nest.- "What a waste..." -He listened to what he said and responded- "As you wish..." -He walked away and grabbed his bags cleaning up what was still left and walking outside- "We should get going..." -He dropped the two bags in a bin and jumped on a rooftop, heading towards the mission office where he would give his scroll and get his reward for doing the mission. On his way towards the exit he knew he would meet Dobu who would obviously come to get his payment as well. He would glance at the other as he walked past him and said once again in a soft tone:- "My name is Fumetsu... See you around..." -he said walking towards the exit, listening if the other would share his name or not before leaving to continue his day.- demickk12: -After slaughtering the whole nest of rats he noticed the male dropping the beheaded rat, after this he watched as he saw the male slowly back away from him. He paid close attention to the male’s actions as he watched him walked away and grab his bags as he saw him clean up what was still left and saw him walk close to the exit. He watched as the Genin dropped his two black plastic bags in the bin and make his way outside. He watched as the male commented that they should probably get going. Dobu simply nodded, in order to show recognition that he was listening to what he was saying. After this Dobu grabbed his bags and through them in the bag. He watched as the Genin approach the exit as he paused and parted his lips saying his name “Fumetsu” and that he’d see him around. After hearing this he watched as Fumetsu left. He figured that he’d probably be heading towards the office to turn in the mission just like him after he threw this away. After calculating this in his head he approach the bin and threw his two black plastic bags in it as he closed it. After this he followed behind Fumetsu to the office to turn in the mission and collect the reward. When he arrived he noticed Fumetsu just about leaving, Dobu turned in his mission as he saw Fumetsu comment about seeing him around. After he watch Fumetsu made this comment he left, going off to continue his day. After Fumetsu left, Dobu left the office and went to his apartment, after entering his apartment he jumped on his bed and took a nap.- 'End Results: Dobu and Fumetsu successfully rid's the drain of sewage and turns in the mission.